<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dandelion by YouAreDeadRetry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676007">dandelion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry'>YouAreDeadRetry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, and lilly and cole have a secondary element and can control plants and stuff, cole is around 4 or 5 here, like nya with ice, this is based on the idea of the EM slowly losing their powers as their children grow older</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreDeadRetry/pseuds/YouAreDeadRetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly comes to term with Cole inheriting her powers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Lilly (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dandelion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love lilly and cole so much she wouldve been such a good mom given the chance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The earth elemental used the back of her glove to wipe the sweat off of her forehead as she sat back and admired her finished work of pulling weeds and dead leaves. She'd been off on a mission for a while now and her garden certainly showed it.</p><p>"Hi mom!" </p><p>Lilly broke her gaze away from her garden and looked up at her son, who sat on the porch railing above her. He'd been going through a phase of climbing things like a monkey and the lattice on the porch allowed him to sit on the railing. And climb onto the roof, but she quickly banned that before he injured himself.</p><p>She softly smiled, "Hello, dear, did you clean up your crayons?"</p><p>He nodded vigorously, "table's all clear! Can I help you?"</p><p>"Are you able to lift the watering can?" </p><p>"I can!"</p><p>Cole pushed himself off the porch, narrowly avoiding the garden below him, and he almost  nailed the landing but fell to his hands and knees at the end. Despite his mother's warning to be careful, he got up as if was nothing and wiped his dirty hands on his shirt.</p><p>The watering can was large and heavy; the child had to use both hands and all of his strength to hold it more than a few inches off the ground but with Lilly's hand under it, it became easier for him to let water pour from the spout.</p><p>After watering a few plants, he was able to hold it on his own, his grip no longer shaking with the weight. Lilly reminded him to make sure to pour the water at the roots rather than on the flowers and while he was busy correcting himself, she took note of how much more he's been able to lift lately. </p><p>How much less she's been able to lift. </p><p>She was aware having a child meant passing on her elemental powers and don't get her wrong, she's thrilled Cole inherited them, but it didn't stop the melancholy feelings when she's faced with not being able to do as much as her fellow elemental masters. With how fast Cole was gaining strength, she'd have to turn in her gi sooner or later... </p><p>"Almoooost done..." Cole shuffled past her to get to the last few plants.</p><p>Lilly pressed her hands to the earth beside her. Big dandelions and red clovers quickly sprouted from the grass and she plucked a few of each, carefully tying them together to make a crown. </p><p>Cole finished watering the row of plants and after he set the watering can down, his mom beckoned him to sit down in front of her. He happily obliged, sitting cross-legged and giving her a beaming smile.</p><p>His warm, brown eyes melted her heart every single time. Warm and bright as the sun. She placed the crown on his head. He'll be master of the earth eventually. </p><p>His gaze trailed down and his eyes widening catches her attention. </p><p>"Mom, it's a worm," he said, picking up the wriggling creature from a clob of mud on his shoe, he stepped too far into the garden. Before she can speak, he turned to the garden, worm in hand, and began digging. Once he decided the hole was good enough, the worm was released and gently buried.</p><p>"He's back home, he's gonna find his worm family," he stated matter of factly when he sat back down with her.</p><p>There's no need to worry. She's known that all along. Cole is kind and loving and he doesn't even need to have the elemental power to change lives. He had already made her's so much better. When she inevitably loses her power, she'll be right along side Cole, watching him make the world a better place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>plot twist she isnt lmao sorry rip lilly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>